Beautiful
by Shapire Blues
Summary: Lucy merasa sedih, saat tau Lisanna dengan Natsu... tapi... apa yang sebenarnya Lucy tidak tau kalau Natsu ternyata.../"Natsu… kenapa harus Lisanna… sahabatku…" / Akan berakhir Nalu...
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Song-Fic : Megan Nicole-Beautiful**

**(Lucy pov)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**She read me the note he left on her bed**_

_**Snuck in her room right after she left**__**And put petals on the ground"**_

Hari ini sahabatku gadis berambut putih pendek menghampiriku dengan membawa sebuah kertas.

"Hey! Lucy! Aku mendapatkan ini!" Lisanna memberikan kertas itu kepadaku senyumnya sangat lebar. Aku yakin ini adalah hal yang sudah lama ia tunggu.

Kubuka kertas itu , mataku membesar, aku tak bisa menutupi kekecewaan yang terbaca jelas di wajahku, tapi aku tak bisa membuat Lisanna melihatku seperti ini. Ku paksakan bibir mungilku untuk tersenyum.

"Wo-woaaah,… kau pasti senang sekali ya Lisanna! Jadi kapan kalian pergi?" Aku bertanya, berharap agar ia tidak mendengar nada suaraku yang sedikit bergetar.

"Besok! Aku harap kau bisa ikut Lucy!" Lisanna menampakan wajah memelasnya. Gadis yang manis pantas lelaki itu mau dengannya.

Aku tersenyum lembut kearahnya "Aku usahakan ya… sekarang aku permisi dulu… ada yang harus kulakukan…" Aku berlari meninggalkan Lisanna, Kumohon Tuhan jangan sampai ia melihat air mataku yang sudah mengalir di kedua pipiku.

"_**Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love And where is he now "**_

Saat ini… mereka pasti tengah bersama… betapa bahagianya jika orang yang kau suka membalas cintamu, gadis itu pasti sangat beruntung— Tidak Lelaki it sangat beruntung mendapatkan gadis seperti Lisanna, sahabatku. Ia gadis yang baik, manis dan ramah.

Kini aku berjalan di belakang halaman sekolah, mecoba menenangkan pikiranku ketika kugerakan bola mataku yang cokelat kearah sebuah tempat duduk yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar.

Itu… Mereka… bersama….

Kugigit bawah bibirku… menahan semua tangis yang akan keluar setiap kali aku bernafas. Kenapa ini harus salah… apa kah aku salah jika aku menyukai orang yang sama dengan sahabatku sendiri?

Perasaan ini harusnya tak pernah kumiliki…. Tidak dengan orang yang sama…..

Aku mengendap berjalan menjauh, kubekap mulutku agar tak mengeluarkan suara isakan tangis.

Kini aku ingin pulang.

"_**She's with him, I'm in the back seat Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing And I've never been where they are"**_

Ku tahan air mataku yang sudah mengalir, Aku tahu ini tidak baik. Harusnya aku senang karna sahabatku sudah bersama dengan orang yang ia suka. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karna meng-iya-kan ajakan Lisanna untuk ikut pergi bersama dengannya dan lelaki itu. Kupikir rasa sakit ini akan hilang dalam berjalannya waktu tapi… melihat mereka tertawa bersama…. Telah membuat dadaku semakin sesak.

"_**I wanna be blown away  
I wanna be swept off my feet I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe"**_

Tak bisakah aku menemukan seseorang yang dapat menyukaiku? Tanpa harus bersaing perasaan dengan sahabatku? Apa yang Tuhan rencanakan untukku…

"_**I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you"**_

Aku ingin menjadi kekuatan bagi orang lain, mencoba dan menyemangatinya di setiap langkahnya dan orang yang bisa membuatnya selalu tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun…. Aku harap hanya diriku seorang yang dapat membuatnya merasa begitu…. Apa harapanku itu sulit?

.

"_**Friday night she wore his jersey to the game  
In the front row screamin out his name  
As he turns to her and smiles"**_

Malam ini Aku berjalan dengan Lisanna di sebuah pertokoan Ketika ia melihat dan memanggil nama lelaki itu. Lelaki berambut pink itu berbalik dan tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum yang hanya ia berikan untuk sahabatku.

Dadaku kembali sesak.

Apa kah Tuhan menginginkan aku merasakan sakit ini?

Lisanna berpamitan denganku karna ingin pulang bersama dengan lelaki itu. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di lengan lelaki yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya. Seminggu sudah mereka bersama.

Kenapa aku masih merasa begini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku jadi egois begini?

"_**Every where I look people holding hands  
When am I gonna get my chance at love  
My chance at love"**_

Aku berjalan di tengah dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk kulitku. Setiap kulihat banyak pasangan yang bergandengan, berbagi kehangatan.

Kenapa? Kenapa ketika aku baru pernah mengenal arti rasa suka, orang itu harus pergi… Mungkin kah aku akan mendapatkan orang lain?

Dan kenapa orang itu tidak bisa dia! Aku menatap langit malam… tak peduli oleh tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingku…

"_**Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting  
Try to pretend but it's not working  
I just wanna be where they are"**_

Aku hanya ingin tahu rasanya berasa di posisi mereka… apakah rasanya nyaman? Senang? Berdebar?

Aku tak pernah tahu rasanya… Aku jatuhkan belakang tubuhku agar menyentuh tanah… kupeluk tubuh mungilku… menangis dalam lenganku…

"_**My heart is waiting for your love  
My hand is waiting for your touch  
My lips just wanna be kissed by you"**_

Aku menghapus air mataku… kualihkan kembali pandangan ku ke langit malam… di mana hanya ada satu bintang…

Bahkan bintang secantik itu pun sendiri sama sepertiku… rasanya sepi…. Lalu aku tersenyum lembut… Aku hanya ingin mendengar sekali saja… apa yang selalu aku ingin dengar dari orang yang aku suka… ya… hanya sekali….

"_**Ne Natsu….Just call me beautiful"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

:] maaf jika jelek…

Sedikit curhat sebenarnya :p cerita ini hehe…

Review ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hihihi… mungkin dikit yang nge-review ceritaku yang ini… karna berakhir Nali T.T , Jadi… Thanks to Alicia Blue… yang membuatku ingin mengganti akhir cerita ini menjadi Nalu ^^ hehe… Hope you like it…~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy memandang langit malam, tanpa ia sadari seseorang bersembunyi di balik pohon tengah memperhatikannya, raut wajahnya penuh kesedihan. Ya… lelaki berambut pink itu, ia mendengar semua kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan gadis pirang itu.

"Lucy…"

**Flashback**

**(Natsu Pov)**

_Hari ini aku mengirimkan sebuah surat kecil kepada gadis pirang teman sekolahku. Hihihi… karna aku malu jadi … aku memasukan surat itu kedalam laci mejanya, kuharap ia membacanya! Dan.. semoga meja itu tidak salah… surat itu tertulis.._

_**Besok malam mau jalan tidak? Um… sebelumnya aku ingin jujur kalau selama ini… aku.. suka padamu! Oh God! Kau manis sekali!**_

_**aku sudah lama menyukaimu… tapi tidak berani untuk mengatakannya… hehe… jadi… kutunggu jawabanmu sepulang sekolah oke? Di belakang halaman sekolah… Bye!**_

_**-Natsu Dragneel**_

_Kuharap isi suratku tidak berlebihan… Yosh! Semangat Natsu ! firasatku ini akan berakhir bahagia! Kumohon Kami-sama!_

_._

_._

_Yeaaah! Bel pulang! Tak lama bel berhenti, aku melesat ke belakang halaman sekolah! Jantungku berdegup kencang! Kenapa rasanya jatuh cinta seperti ini sih~ _

_Aku duduk di sebuah tempat duduk di belakang halaman sekolah, keringat dingin sudah mulai berjatuhan di pelipisku, tanganku segikit bergetar. Lalu aku dengar suara seseorang berjalan mendekat dari balik badanku. Kumohon.. Kumohon… jika itu Lucy… kumohon ia katakan 'iya'…_

"_Natsu… terima kasih suratnya.. tentu saja aku mau!" Katanya. Lucy menerimaku! Oh Kami-sama! Terima kasih! Terima kasih! _

_Aku sangat senang sebelum aku berbalik dan… Eh? Apa ini? Gadis berambut putih pendek ini? Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Ma-mana Lucy?_

"_Li-Lisanna? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

"_Hum? Tentu saja menjawab suratmu bodoh!"Lisanna menjawab tertawa kecil. Su-surat? SIAL! Laci yang kumasukan surat itu… meja… meja… Lisanna? Gaaaah!_

"_Su-Surat? Tapi Surat itu…"_

"_Jadi apa kau salah kirim? Apa benar?" Ia berbicara dengan terisak, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Oh.. tidak… jangan sampai ia mena—_

"_Ternyata *hiks* aku memang *hiks* tidak akan bisa bersamamu *hiks* ma-maaf… " Terlambat … ia sudah menangis… sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan!_

"_Ja-jangan menangis… Li-Lisanna…" Kuelus pelan punggungnya yang sudah naik turun. "Kumohon jangan menangis!"_

_Sekarang aku sangat bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan! _

"_Baiklah… *hiks* aku akan berhenti menangis… tapi *hiks* kau jadian denganku ya?" Lisanna menatapku dengan matanya yang merah karna menangis. Kenapa jadi begini!_

_Aku tidak menjawab lama "Kalau kau diam… ku anggap itu jawaban 'ya'!" Serius? Kenapa gadis ini sangat memaksaku sih! _

"_Yeeey! Aku dan Natsu Dragneel jadian! Baiklah besok kita akan pergi Okeh? Oh ya… aku ingin mengajak sahabatku ikut… boleh ya! Bye Natsu! Atau harus kupanggil Natsu-kun!" Lisanna melompat-lompat senang kembali kedalam sekolah, meninggalkan aku yang masih terpaku._

_Kenapa nasibku sesial ini siiiiih! Siapa lagi sahabatnya itu?! Kuharap ia tidak menyebalkan sama seperti Lisanna! Aku akan menolaknya besok! Ya! Aku akan meutuskannya besok!_

_._

_._

_._

_Hari ini…. Hari kesialanku… Aku akan jalan dengan gadis pemaksa itu… aku berjalan dengan lemas… "Natsu-kun!" Ah… ini dia… kesialanku dimulai… _

"_Lihat! Lihat ! ini sahabat yang aku masuk!" Lisanna berteriak. Gaaaah! Tidak usah berteriak aku juga sudah dengar!_

_Kubalik badanku dengan malas, untuk melihat sahabat Lisanna yang menyebal— Lu-Lucy?_

"_Hai… aku Lucy… terima kasih sudah mau jadian dengan sahabatku" Ia tersenyum lembut. Ma-Manisnyaaaaa! Ja-jadi Lucy sahabat Lisanna? Oh tidak… ini tidak bagus… aku tidak mungkin memutuskan Lisanna hari ini… Lucy akan mengira aku lelaki jahat yang tidak mengerti perasaan gadis._

"_Ha-Hai… te-tentu saja…" Ku jawab gugup, kupaksakan senyumku. Aku ingin bersamamu Lucy… bukan dengan Lisanna…_

_Kami berjalan-jalan mengelilingi tempat-tempat yang berbeda, sesekali aku membuat lelucon, aku ingin membuat Lucy tersenyum, tapi… itu tidak berhasil… setiap kali aku bersenda gurau… Lisanna tertawa keras… kulirik Lucy yang berjalan mengikuti kami dari belakang… wajahnya… senyum manisnya tidak ada… apa leluconku tidak lucu? Ku perhatikan baik-baik… matanya… cairan bening yang mengalir di pipinya itu… apa ia menangis? _

_Aku ingin bertanya kenapa ia menangis tapi si gadis menyebalkan di sampingku ini, menggenggam erat tanganku! Ugh! Dasar!_

_Kenapa ia menangis? Apa ia cemburu melihatku dengan Lisanna? Huh? Tidak mungkin…_

"_Ano… Aku pulang duluan ya… orang tuaku akan mencariku nanti…" Lucy berbicara dengan sangat pelan, tapi aku masih dapat mendengar suara merdunya. Setelah berpamitan ia berjalan berlawan dengan kita._

_Tidak… Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku dengan gadis ini! Luuucyyy! _

"_Ne Natsu! Kita kemana lagi?" Apa? Lisanna masih ingin jalan? Aku sudah capek! Aku ingin pulang!_

"_Ma-Maaf Lisanna… aku rasa aku lupa jika papaku ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat…" Aku mencoba berbohong. Lisanna menatapku, menyerngitkan dahinya sebelum tersenyum lebar "Okeh! Natsu-kun! Kencannya cukup sampai disini! Besoook kita bertemu di sekolah ya!" Lisanna melambai padaku. Aku tidak suka jika ia yang memanggilku seperti itu!_

_Aku berlari pulang kerumah… hari ini sungguh sial! Lucy… apa yang membuatmu menangis…._

_._

_._

_._

_Kami-sama! Kenapa kesialanku selama ini! Aku sudah berstatus palsu dengan Lisanna selama seminggu! _

_Aku sudah mencoba membuat Lisanna membenciku! Tapi itu hanya membuatnya semakin nempel padaku! Ia malah bilang aku lucu! Lucu ?! terlebih lagi, akhir-akhir ini ia memcoba untuk menciumku.. MEN-CIUM-KU! GAAAAAAH! AKU TAK MAUUUU! Aku hanya ingin dengan Lucyyy! Lucy… Lucy…._

_Lucy tidak pernah tersenyum beberapa hari ini.. apa yang terjadi dengannya ya? _

_Aku tengah berguling malas di tempat tidurku ketika mamaku menyuruhku berbelanja di sebuah pertokoan… ya… aku rasa ini bagus… untuk menghilangkan stress yang kian memberat… aku akan menghirup udara segar… entah masih segar apa tidak… karna ini malam hari…_

_Aku berjalan di depan pertokoan yang dimaksud mamaku ketika…_

"_Natsu-kun!" Geez… aku tahu ini siapa! Kenapa tidak pernah sehari saja hidupku tidak diganggu oleh si gadis itu!_

_Aku tidak menoleh, berpura-pura tida dengar "Natsu-kun! Berbaliklah! Aku dan Lucy ada di belakangmu!"_

_Lu-Lucy? Lisanna bersma dengannya? Mau tidak mau aku harus berbalik badan karna ingin melihat Lucy. Ku pasang senyumku yang paling manis kearahnya, tapi yang membalas senyumku duluan malah si gadis ini!_

"_Natsu-kun! Aku tidak menyangka dapat bertemu denganmu disini!" Lisanna melingkarkan tangannya padaku. Aku juga tidak menyangka! "Aku sungguh bersyukur ada kau disini…" Lisanna menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakku, Aku tidak bersyukuuuur!_

_Kulirik Lucy, ia tersenyum kecil.. tapi… senumny itu bohong… aku tidak tahu mengapa aku berpikir begitu…?_

_Lisanna menarikku menjauh dari Lucy, ia beramitan dengannya karna ingin pulang denganku. Dasar gadis pemaksa!_

"_Li-Lisanna? Aku rasa kau pulang duluan saja… aku ada kelupaan membeli sesuatu di toko"_

"_Eh? Tapi aku baru bertem denganmu~" Katanya manja, Geez… pulanglah …._

"_Tolonglah! Aku takut mamaku marah!" Aku sedikit mempertegas suaraku, Akhirnya… ia mengangguk kecil. Yes! _

_Aku berlari meninggalkannya menuju arah yang di tuju Lucy, kuharap aku masih bisa melihatnya._

_Dan… aku melihat seorang gadis pirang di tengah kerumunan banyak orang, aku bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon yang tidak jauh dengannya… ia menatp langit malam? Tersenyum di saat air matanya terus mengalir, ia membuka mulutnya seperti ingin mengcapkan sesuatu, seketika sekeliling kami menjadi hening… entah kenapa aku bisa mendengar suaranya …_

"_**Ne Natsu….Just call me beautiful"**_

_Huh? Apa iya berkata…. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya Lucy…menyukaiku juga?_

_**(End Flashback)**_

Natsu masih terus memandang Lucy dari balik pohon, entah mengapa kini ia yakin jika Lucy menyukainya juga…

"Natsu… kenapa harus Lisanna… sahabatku…" Kata Lucy lirih masih menatap langit malam. Natsu mendengar semua perkataannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perasaannya benar… ia tidak salah! Lucy juga menyukainya! Hanya saja… seseorang menghalangi mereka berdua…

Natsu baru akan memanggilnya ketika ia melihat sosok Lucy menghilang diantara kerumunan.

Ia meninju pohon yang berada di depannya dengan keras **"Lucy… kenapa waktu kita selalu salah…"**

.

.

.

Wokeeh! :D Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Apa ini akan berakhir bahagia?

Aku tidak tahu kenapa cerita ini jadi ber-chap :O

Tolong pendapatnya ya ^^


End file.
